


Drive

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date Akira had no qualms about dying - until he met Gotou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

_I'm not afraid to die_

_What I am afraid of is never seeing you again..._

Accepting the job from Kougami, Date Akira had no true conviction about getting the money. In all honesty, he was sure he was going to die long before the full payment, either from the Yummies or from the bullet.

Then he met Gotou Shintaro.

_Up until now, I've never been in love_

_So even now, I don't know if this is love_

_What I do know is...What I do know it..._  

He didn't know what emotion this reckless kid invoked, whether it was awe or annoyance or god forbid, love that popped up whenever he saw how driven Gotou was, protecting the civilians without the armor he and Eiji had. 

He knew he wanted to keep watching him. 

_Up until now, I've never been afraid of anything_

_So I don't know why I'm trembling this much_

_What I do know is... What I do know is..._  

The more he saw Gotou, the worse the pain in his head became. And the more pain he felt, he realized he was _afraid_. Afraid that this would be it, the last hit, that he would die without telling Gotou how much he meant to him. Of dying without seeing Gotou one last time.  

_I want to see you..._

_I want to see you..._  

And then Maki, creepy as he was, offered him 50 million, at the drop of his head. All he had to do was work for the Greeds. 

_In order to see you,_

_I want to live right now._  

With Gotou's face in mind, he agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anata ni Aitai from 'Ribbon no Kishi  
> [http://youtu.be/DJAB4On5FG0?t=5m]


End file.
